


The Emerald

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, the Sewer King paced with his hands behind his back.





	The Emerald

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, the Sewer King paced with his hands behind his back. He remembered instructing children to steal a rare emerald. One emerald he couldn't steal. Many witnesses. Children returned. One boy with the emerald. 

The Sewer King smiled before the emerald was dropped in a hole. His eyes widened slowly. 

 

THE END


End file.
